Take Me Home Tonight, Eventually
by coconut13
Summary: He was a warm, smart-assed human pillow. It was cold, they were trapped in the truck, forced to cuddle under duress to preserve body heat… and Takako had to admit that maybe Shinji would get a second date after all if they didn't freeze to death.


Hi my name is Jen and I loooove me some Takamim. Also it has been forever and a fucking day (a year!) since I published anything for BR so YAY. I'M ALIVE!

Title is an ironic title (I suppose) and it shares a name with the awesome song Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money; go listen to it if you haven't already! (YouTube!)

* * *

><p>Takako Chigusa really had no intention of going out with Shinji Mimura. None at all.<p>

But he'd been pestering her for a month now with no end in sight, and even that damned traitor Hiroki would shake his head reproachfully, telling her "Mim's a good guy, Taka". Yeah whatever. She was the master of her own destiny, and that destiny did not include Shinji Mimura.

(Or Hiroki, for that matter, because her so-called best friend had begun shipping what he called "Takamim" and hadn't left her the hell alone about it. If she ended up killing him in frustration, she'd have to find a new best friend for this destiny of hers.)

Shinji Mimura's golden opportunity to ask her out hadn't happened until that asshat Kazushi Niida had been pestering her for a date—again—and she'd lost her temper.

She'd just sat there, grinning like an absolute lunatic, trying to think of the appropriate words to verbally eviscerate Niida and send him running for his mother simultaneously crying and peeing his pants. (She actually spent quite a bit of time imagining this. She enjoyed it far more than she should've.)

Just as the mental images were becoming frighteningly detailed, Takako was denied her glorious cathartic moment (of insulting Niida) by a certain cocky, basketball playing, smirking smartass, boy-number-nineteen asshat.

Three guesses who. First two don't count.

"She can't go out with you, guy. Tough luck."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Kazushi sneered.

Shinji grinned and patted Takako's head, and the sudden contact snapped her out of her lovely entertaining now-available-in-High-Definition daydream. "Because she's going out with _me_ tonight."

Well, Kazushi had certainly been verbally eviscerated, scampering off looking like a wounded puppy (except _far_ less adorable and sympathetic; Takako would quite like to kick this wounded puppy). But she'd been denied her glorious moment, and she was annoyed.

"What the hell was that, Mimura?" she asked, scowling at him.

Shinji flashed her that damnable charming smile of his. "Pick you up at seven?"

She hesitated, feeling her resolve weaken at the sight of that smile. He did rescue her from Kazushi, even though she was really annoyed to have been gypped out of her rage. But she'd always have another shot; Kazushi was nothing if not persistent.

Speaking of persistent…

"Make it six," she said shortly. "And this had better be the greatest date known to mankind, Mimura, or I'll have your balls."

Shinji's eyebrows shot up. "Well if _that's_what you want, then this date might not be so—"

She swung her Algebra book at him.

Curse those damn basketball reflexes. He'd dodged her attack.

* * *

><p>Takako hated to admit it—really, there was a squirming feeling of wretched betrayal swimming in her gut just thinking it—but Shinji wasn't completely repulsive.<p>

Emphasis on completely.

Stupid Hiroki had told Shinji it was the first date Takako had ever been on—Takako really hoped Hiroki had followed this little bit of trivia with threatening bodily harm on Shinji were he to try anything perverted—and so as a result, the basketball ace had pulled out all the stops to impress her.

("I even wore _clothes_," he'd said grandly, and Takako got a sudden idea of what Shinji's dates usually involved.)

He'd gotten her flowers (and the gesture would've been far more romantic had he not accidentally left the receipt for the purchase in plain view—he had also purchased _condoms_) and while they were lovely, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with them, and therefore had been holding a handful of pink hibiscus for the last half hour.

"Really, Mimura. They're beautiful, but a vase would've been great."

"Quit complaining. Angry about the flowers, angry about the condoms, I'm zero for two now, aren't I?"

Fifteen seconds later, an old water bottle under the passenger seat of Shinji's truck (she had not taken him as a truck driver whatsoever, but he'd only gotten a strange look on his face when he'd told her it was his uncle's) was promptly decapitated and given a new lease on life as a vase. And really, Takako had to admit Shinji was getting off on the right foot.

(Not getting off in _that_ context. Takako Chigusa did not put out on the first date. The box of condoms in Shinji's glove compartment would remain ignored.)

His big idea of romance had been driving down to the beach ("IT'S LIKE TWO FUCKING DEGREES, MIMURA, WHAT THE HELL!"), getting food to-go from a nearby restaurant and eating on the beach; and despite being freezing cold, Takako had to admit, the view of the sea and the night sky was rather stunning.

She'd threatened to beat Shinji senseless if he didn't do something to keep her warm, only because she was cold. Because she _was_ cold. This idiot had dragged her to a beach in the middle of winter, for crying out loud. He'd responded by scooting closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, and she'd blushed so badly she didn't look up at him for ten minutes.

Shinji had a big stupid grin on his handsome face the whole time.

* * *

><p>They'd been driving back to Shiroiwa in comfortable silence; Shinji hadn't said anything for reasons unknown, and Takako was having trouble wiping this silly girly smile off her face.<p>

It was only nine-thirty. And it occurred to her suddenly that she didn't want their date to end right now.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" she asked suddenly.

It was a stroke of luck there hadn't been anyone immediately in front of Shinji, because he hit the brakes and turned to look at her so quickly he seemed to hurt his neck (and _hers_, the stupid ass! Learn to drive!). He looked at her with a strange sort of expression. Takako shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said, recovering quickly and flashing her a grin. "I can turn around here…"

Somehow his hand moved and covered hers, where it was resting on her knee. And Takako found she didn't mind at all. (ew; _when_ exactly during the day had she been lobotomized?)

* * *

><p>Spending an hour at the arcade (Shinji was better at fighting games, she was better at shooting games, and they'd gotten to an even tie in Dance Dance Revolution) had turned into a race in the park (Shinji had beat her, but she <em>was<em> wearing platform boots), then sitting in the park panting turned into making out in the truck (no it didn't, but not for a lack of Shinji offering).

They'd sat there on a bench, trying to catch their breath, Takako nursing her sore ankles (she'd taken a hard turn and her boot almost gave out underneath her), when she'd come to the shocking realization, again, that she liked hanging out with Shinji, and if their date ended she'd have to wait for him to ask her out again.

So she racked her brain for another solution.

"I'm cold," she said flatly, turning to frown at him. "It's not polite to freeze your date to death."

"I can warm you up," Shinji began with a cheeky grin, but he cut himself off when Takako glared. "Or we could… I don't know, go see a movie? Is there anything decent out?"

A movie actually sounded like a fantastic idea—a dark, warm room, and an excuse to get Shinji close to her but not have to talk to him. She'd even let him put his arm around her again if he tried. "Sounds good," she said, nodding.

Shinji just laughed, getting to his feet and offering her a hand. "Let's go find the truck, then," he said.

She was getting the idea he knew exactly what she was up to.

* * *

><p>The movie had been a long one, and she'd started to doze off. She hadn't realized she'd slept through half the movie until Shinji prodding her in the forehead woke her up.<p>

"Why are you in my bed," she asked blearily, before realizing where they were, still in their seats at the movie theater, the ending credits rolling on the screen. He had put his arm around her after sixteen seconds, and she'd leaned her head on his shoulder companionably, somehow snuggling up to him completely in her sleep.

"You insisted, practically dragged me inside with you," Shinji told her, shaking her shoulder and chuckling. "C'mon, up and at 'em, Takako, it's after midnight. Hiroki's asking where you are."

"WHAT," Takako demanded flatly.

Shinji waved his phone in her face, the glow of his screen hurting her eyes. "What have you done with Taka," read the screen, along with about four frowny faces. Typical Hiroki.

"Oh for the love of—tell him we're having sex," Takako said grouchily, embarrassed. "Geez, who does he think he is, my dad? What a loser."

Shinji frowned at her. "On the contrary, darlin', I am not saying anything to agitate the martial artist, it's my ass he's going to kick, not yours."

Takako put her hands on her hips. "Am I not worth it?"

Shinji was looking at her that same strange way again. She became acutely aware he was staring at her and she turned her head, glaring at the credits.

("Are you kids going home? I want to lock up," complained one of the ushers.)

* * *

><p>All right, she could admit it now. She liked spending time with Shinji, especially when he wasn't being a lecherous pervert (and she probably had Hiroki to thank for that).<p>

"You're not so bad, Mimura," she found herself saying, as they walked back to the theater parking garage.

Shinji looked pleased. "Told you so."

"No, really. Either you're less of an ass than I thought you were, or you're just on your best behavior." Takako offered him a small smile.

"Probably a little of both," Shinji admitted, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips in exaggerated style. "But I finally got you to go out with me."

"Only to get away from Niida," Takako answered flatly, but she found she was unable to scowl when he was holding her hand like that. Ass.

Shinji opened his mouth to respond, but saw something over her shoulder, and his expression visibly changed, going from relaxed and cheerful to… "Oh, fuck."

"What?" Takako asked. She grabbed Shinji's arm and shook it frantically. "What the fuck does _oh, fuck_ mean in Mimura-language?"

Instead of answering, Shinji raised his free hand and pointed. Takako followed his finger and her jaw dropped at the steel bars blocking the entrance and exit simultaneously.

Unless Shinji's truck could either liquefy or shrink, there was no way it was getting through those bars.

Takako looked from the gates back to Shinji then back to the gates again, slowly releasing his arm. "Is your truck still…"

"I sure as hell fucking hope so," Shinji answered, and he sounded pissed. He grabbed her hand without her explicit written permission and pulled her along after him as he took off in a run towards the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, parking garages in malls did not stay open all night, and this particular one locked up at 1AM. It was now 1:25AM.<p>

"Son of a god damned bitch," Takako shouted, banging her fist on the metal gates aimlessly. "Didn't you idiots see a vehicle parked in here? They're not going to able to find your bodies when I get my hands on you, you assholes! Shinji call the police!"

"There's nobody even here, don't bother," said Shinji, shaking his head. He exhaled loudly, still looking annoyed. "If we go up to the top floor we might be able to figure something out," he said finally, offering her his hand. "C'mon."

Takako glared at him, and wordlessly put her hand in his. "Let's go before we both freeze to death," she said abruptly, ignoring how warm his hand was.

* * *

><p>The parking garage was about four stories tall and had no elevator, so Takako was swearing like a sailor by the time they got up to the fourth floor, the roof. Since they were now forty feet higher than they had been before, the air was also much colder, and Takako hugged herself, annoyed her teeth were chattering.<p>

"That's okay, I'll just freeze," she snapped at Shinji, who wordlessly dropped his free arm around her shoulder (he was looking at something on his phone).

She expected him to be more or less the same temperature she was (cold), but much to her surprise, he was not. "There's a McDonalds about a mile up, if I remember correctly. Want something?" he offered, rubbing her shoulder.

Takako was outraged. "McDonalds on a first date? After all the innuendos you forced me to sit through, you owe me something better than McDonalds, Mimura!"

"What do you want me to do, erect a five-star restaurant just so you can rob me blind on the bill? I already took you to dinner once," Shinji asked, looking annoyed. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee, just for the love of all that's good and holy in this forsaken universe—"

"Don't get coffee, we'll never fall asleep," Takako interrupted. "We're spending the night in your truck, right? Don't look so excited!"

Shinji nodded, clearly pleased with this sudden turn of events. She supposed it was a redeeming quality that he wasn't even trying to pretend to be even remotely unhappy about the idea of having an impromptu sleepover in his truck.

"Hot chocolate sound good?" he suggested. Takako nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we just walk home?" Takako suggested, blowing into her hands. Walking to and from the McDonalds had taken about a half hour, but she'd picked up a chill and swallowing her molten-hot chocolate hadn't done much to warm her up (it just burned her tongue).<p>

"Because it'll be at least an hour's walk, it's fucking cold, and I'm not leaving my truck behind," Shinji answered, taking another gulp of his hot chocolate.

Takako sighed. She supposed she could call her dad and ask for a ride home, but she knew she wouldn't sleep well knowing Shinji was alone in his truck freezing his ass off. Damn conscience.

"Has Hiroki texted you?" she asked.

"No, he probably fell asleep. It's almost two," Shinji answered, checking his phone.

Takako, wondering why Hiroki—and for that matter, her parents—hadn't been checking up on her, got her answer as she opened her purse. "Great, my phone's dead. Now they'll never find my body." She scowled.

"You want to call someone on the graveyard shift? Help yourself," Shinji said, waving his phone in her face. Takako batted it away and scowled.

"Who would I want to call and begrudge with the details of this sad affair?" she retorted, scowling.

"Come on, we're back to this? Don't be so grouchy, I promise not to tell people you spent the night on the first date," Shinji teased.

She scowled at him. He winked back at her. Clearly he was getting too confident and no longer feared her.

* * *

><p>"I wish I wore more clothes," Takako muttered. Her long cream-colored trench-style jacket and black sweater were warm, but it wasn't making up for her lack of pants, as her short skirt and boots were not particularly warm.<p>

"They do have this rather spectacular article of clothing that covers your legs," Shinji began, and Takako shot a glare at him.

"I still have a chill from that stupid beach, _Shinji_, this is all your fault."

"Don't give me that look, I like what you've got on. I could always warm you up…" He winked at her and she looked down at her lap, not wanting him to see her blush.

She didn't dignify that with a response, mostly because him being a pervert actually gave her an idea. "Y'know, uhh... that's not a completely horrifying idea. Hugging, or whatever," Takako began shyly. "Mixing our body heat." She refused point-blank to look up at him because she could already see him smirking from ear to ear at her in her mind. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Takako Chigusa, are you implying you'd like to get in my pants? I don't know what impression of me you have, but I don't put out on the first date," said Shinji, shaking his head, but absolutely and completely unable to keep a straight face.

"Here I am, sparing you the indignation of groveling, allowing you to put your unworthy hands on me to warm us both up," Takako began, aware she sounded annoyed, "and you have to blow it acting like a stupid pervert!"

"Come on, I promise I won't try anything, Takako, relax," Shinji said appeasingly, holding his arms out for her.

Awkwardly, reluctantly, with all the enthusiasm of a prisoner at sea being forced to walk the plank, Takako inched across the front bench of Shinji's truck and scowled. Before she could scoot backwards again, Shinji was a step ahead of her, and he leaned closer to pull her into a hug.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she was almost immediately lured into the happy, warm sense you got when you felt warm and… secure. Which was strange, because she never thought hugging Shinji Mimura of all people would give her any feelings of security whatsoever. She could feel him breathing and briefly wondered if he could feel her heart beating faster with their sudden proximity.

He leaned his chin on top of her head. "Better?" he asked.

"I guess," Takako answered, voice muffled in his jacket.

* * *

><p>All right, she was still cold. They'd been sitting here snuggled and listening to music on the radio for the past fifteen minutes—Shinji occasionally letting go of her to change the station, only to resume hugging her (and pull her closer each time he did so; Takako found herself hoping he'd change the station more often).<p>

(One song in particular, _I don't wanna let you go until you see the light_ was particularly apt; she was a little annoyed when Shinji changed it, but he hugged her even tighter after, so she got over it. _I can feel you breathe, I can feel your heart beat faster_… stupid song!)

But her legs were freezing. Knee-high socks and platform boots that reached her calves were not warm, as much as she'd like them to be, and her poor legs were frozen solid underneath her short skirt.

She considered taking her jacket off to use as a blanket—since Shinji was doing such an excellent job keeping her torso warm—but she'd only worn a flimsy sweater underneath and, fine, she didn't want to… shed any more _layers_ sharing such intimate contact here. (Yes, hugs counted as intimacy for Takako Chigusa; don't sound so surprised!)

"You okay?" Shinji asked, prodding her shoulder gently.

Oh the hell with it. They were on a date, after all. She pulled back from his hug and, feeling very determined, scooted onto his lap like she owned the place.

"You got a problem with this?" she asked balefully, avoiding eye contact.

Shinji shook his head gamely. "No ma'am. Still cold, I take it?"

No point in lying. "Yes. Don't let go of me," she said, when he started to pull away from her.

"I'm not gonna do that." Shinji shrugged his jacket off and covered her legs with it.

It was a million times better having her legs covered, but... "Are _you_ cold?" Takako asked uncertainly. He didn't look it, having dressed for the weather better than she had; he had a black thermal on underneath his jacket and she couldn't help but notice the outline of his lean muscled frame through it.

Shinji shook his head. "Nope," he said, confirming her suspicions. He held onto her waist and reclined his seat backwards. Takako, not expecting this, yelped and fell over on top of him.

"Nice going," she said, frowning, shifting so she was more or less curled up next to him and not so much on his lap.

"I want to turn my engine off," Shinji said after a moment, "it's not good to leave the engine on idle all night, and we'll be all right if we stay like this."

Takako apparently looked nervous, and he leaned his head on top of hers. "I'll start it back up if you're still cold."

"Stop being so nice," Takako grumbled. "I thought you were supposed to be an ass."

He chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Takako glared. "You're not going to tell me something lame, right? Like how you're on your best behavior because Hiroki's our friend, or something?"

"First you think I wanted to fuck you in the back of my truck, now you're accusing me of assaulting you with clichés. Is there no end to the ways you misunderstand me?" Shinji shook his head reproachfully.

"I didn't know your ego was so easily bruised, Mimura," Takako huffed, blushing.

Shinji smirked at her. "I'm not bruised at all, hon. In fact, that would definitely get our body temperature up..."

"No!" Takako answered, looking away so he couldn't see her blush (he could). "Not in a million years."

"Not in a million years?" Shinji repeated, "ouch. I paid for your dinner, y'know."

"I didn't mean in general, I meant in your stupid truck," Takako grumbled.

Shinji's face lit up and she immediately regretted it. "You did climb up on my lap. Any physical contact that has been initiated stems back to you being cold. All current evidence points to you wanting to get in my pants. You can't blame me for making the connection."

"I most certainly can blame you, you perverted…" Technically she _was_ on his lap, and were they wearing less clothes she'd be absolutely mortified, but like Shinji had pointed out, she was really only thinking in terms of _I am fucking cold, warm me with your body before I cut you open and crawl into your skin for warmth_. Um, that was creepy. Takako would quite like it if that particular thought was taken off the record.

That made her stop, and she even picked her hips up to keep them from touching his. Shinji had his face in her hair to muffle his laughter, and she was tempted to smack him again.

"Here I am trying to help you resist me," she began, shaking her head.

"Gonna need to try harder than that," Shinji said into her hair, so quietly she thought she misheard him.

* * *

><p>Only Shinji Mimura would <em>conveniently <em>forget he had a blanket and pillow stored in the backseat of his truck just to land some well-deserved (or so he thought) cuddle time with Takako. Really, she'd be impressed with his brilliance had she not… ah, who was she kidding, she hadn't minded at all. (Not that she'd ever admit that.)

Her yawning had prompted him to mention this; much to her annoyance, he laid her down along the middle and front seat in a grand romantic gesture (that had made her blush like a schoolgirl) before climbing into the back, and sure enough, a decent-sized blue comforter and matching pillow awaited them.

And now they were snuggled together like it was their damn honeymoon in the backseat, with their jackets underneath them and the blanket wrapped over the both of them. Unfortunately for Takako, two were not meant to lie side-by-side along the bench, so she had wound up on top of him. Shinji had it worse, he was basically sitting with his legs stretched out. Takako was between his legs and using his chest as a pillow, but he had his arms around her and seemed content. She didn't question it.

It was awkward.

At least for five minutes, anyway.

She wondered what time it was as she muffled a yawn. At least she was beginning to calm down. Shinji's arm was still around her, and she'd been steadily concentrating on feeling the middle and ring finger of his right hand gently graze her shoulder. She was beginning to wonder if he was still awake when he spoke up.

"It past your bedtime?" he joked.

"Shut up. I'm sleepy," she groaned. "But I don't want to fall asleep and wake up with my appendages frozen solid."

"That's what you have me for," Shinji told her seriously, pushing a piece of her bangs out of her eyes. "_To keep you warm when the cold winds blow_… what was that song again? Damn Shuuya rubbing off on me."

She hid her blushing face in his neck.

* * *

><p>Her hands were so cold they felt like ice. She was sure her nails had already frozen solid and would chip if she so much as touched them.<p>

At least they had been cold, until she'd discovered pockets of warmth; they were so toasty warm she stuffed her hands inside immediately, so relieved for the warm she hadn't thought twice about what they were.

Except Shinji was smirking at her again and she felt her blood run cold. Uh oh. Why did he look so amused? What was she missing here…?

"Are you always this frisky?" he asked, and that's when it dawned on her.

Her 'handwarmers' were, in fact, the back pockets of Shinji's jeans, and she was, in fact, grabbing his ass. She blushed and yanked her hands free immediately, ignoring Shinji laughing at her.

"You're so cute," he teased, "you weren't bothering me a bit!"

"Stop making fun of me," she complained, finding her now-familiar place in his neck to avoid looking at him.

* * *

><p>The engine was off but the cab had become comfortably warm, and there was no circumstance in which Takako would want to get out of their makeshift bed. It was a pillow, a blanket and their jackets underneath them and a blanket on top, but still nice. And she certainly didn't want Shinji to let go of her.<p>

"I would open the sunroof but all we're looking at is concrete," he said, adjusting his arm around her shoulder. Takako nodded from her place on his chest.

"I should have asked you out in the summer, then this wouldn't be a problem," Shinji continued, chuckling.

Takako blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I heard what you said, but it doesn't make any—you've wanted to ask me out for that long?" Takako asked incredulously.

Shinji nodded, avoiding her eye. "Bit longer than that, actually," he said slowly.

"Really?" Takako asked, feeling her cheeks heat up. She tugged at the front of his shirt. "How long?"

"Since 2nd year. Of junior high."

Takako processed this. Damn. "Then you're as much of a wimp as Hiroki," she huffed.

"Hey," said Shinji defensively, "last time I checked, we're here, on a date. Has Sugi asked Kayoko out yet? No. So ha."

Takako raised her eyebrows. "You call this a date?"

"That came out wrong. Are you ever going to forget that time you went out with the best-looking guy in your freshman class? When he kept you out so late the parking garage he parked in locked up, and you spent the night in his truck with him so he wouldn't freeze to death?"

"When you put it that way," Takako began, before her face softened and she grinned at him. He grinned back, and she forced herself to look away long enough to paste a scowl back on her face. "You owe me a better date."

"You just want an excuse to go out with me again," Shinji challenged, and god damn it to hell, he knew what she was up to.

Oh the bloody hell with it. "So what if I do?"

"Don't look so disgruntled, I'm not half as bad as you think I am," Shinji told her, messing with her hair. Takako scowled at him before laying her head back on his chest.

"I'm glad you're not. Because then I would have to kill you." She paused. "Or let you freeze to death in here, anyway."

Shinji chuckled, his free hand rubbing her arm.

* * *

><p>It was 2:56AM, and she was now absolutely tired and trying to stay awake no longer.<p>

"Did you really buy those condoms because you wanted to get in my pants?" she asked sleepily.

Shinji pushed her bangs out of her face. "Figured I'd rather be safe than sorry," he told her, "but I wasn't going to bring it up. On my honor."

"Thanks for not lying," she mumbled, and with that nagging question answered, she let herself doze off. (She was almost sure he'd kissed the top of her head before she fell asleep.)

* * *

><p>It was like waking up in a stupid clichéd B-list movie that didn't sell very well. Sunlight was streaming in through the frosted, cloudy windows, Shinji's nose was on her shoulder and his light breathing was in her ear. All that was missing was the cheesy music.<p>

Takako did a quick body check. She was not hungry, tired, nor cold, which meant she was absolutely fine with lying here for the rest of the morning until Shinji woke up. His arms were so tight around her she doubted she could move anyway.

If there was a fire we'd both die, he's holding me too tight, Takako thought, laying her head back down on her basketball ace pillow. A part of her wished her bed smelled as good as Shinji did.

Maybe she'd just settle in and go back to sleep for another few hours…

Until his stupid phone began buzzing from inside his pocket, creating an irritating vibrating sensation against her hip. She gritted her teeth in annoyance—who the hell was awake this early on a Saturday!—and counted to five, waiting for the call to go to voice mail.

Her eyelids hadn't even closed before the _asshole_ was calling again.

With a resigned sigh, she accepted her fate. His pants were far too fitted for her to turn his phone off herself, and if he woke up with her hand in his pants he would not believe her G-rated explanations. "Shinji," she groaned, shaking him awake. "Something in your pants is vibrating. I really hope it's your phone." Luckily Shinji was a light sleeper, and he stirred.

"G'mornin," he said blearily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's good about it?" Takako asked shortly.

Shinji grinned. "I can think of a few good reasons." Then he frowned, reaching inside his pocket and extracting his phone. "Who the hell could—uh oh."

Takako did not know what _uh oh_ meant this time until she heard her best friend's voice positively _yelling_ at Shinji over the phone, she couldn't tell what he was saying but boy did Shinji grimace as he held the phone about a foot from his ear. "She's fine! Yes, she's with me. No, I did _not_—oi, Hiroki, dial it down to maybe a three, mate, I just woke up. Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Your _father_ insists I take you home," he told her, clearly struggling to keep his expression serious. "I neglected to tell him we're stuck here."

"It's 6:02," Takako reported, checking her watch. "It's not like we can leave anyway." She paused, feeling her stomach grumble. "I'm hungry."

Shinji snorted. "Saw that coming. All right, lead the way, milady. And if Sugi calls to chew me out again, you're answering the phone."

Takako shook her head. "We're already on overtime, what's another hour?" she asked.

(She had no way of knowing this, but at that moment Shinji decided right then and there that he was never, ever, _ever _letting Takako go, and Hiroki was more than welcome to kick his ass.)

* * *

><p>They had stuck a note in the windshield explaining where they were, in case the security guards for the theatre parking lot returned ("If I spent the night in my truck only to be towed in the AM I will not be responsible for my actions," Shinji said with a predatory sort of smile), got breakfast, and returned to the truck to find the parking garage was wide open (and some smartass security guard had written 'nice going' on their note). And now their twelve-hour-date had come to an end, as Takako found herself being dropped off at her house.<p>

Always the gentleman (or at least smart enough to maintain the charade), Shinji opened the passenger-side door for her. Some part of her was relieved to see her house again—the most pessimistic part of her brain had thought for a long moment she would spend the rest of her natural life in a parking garage with Shinji Mimura—but she was disappointed their twelve-hour-date was over.

Distracted as she was, she wasn't looking where she was stepping (ignoring Shinji's offer of a hand down). And she tripped, stumbling forward.

What's that saying about pride going before the fall, she thought incongruously, as her face slammed into Shinji's broad chest and his strong arms wrapped around her back, effectively catching her. Universe 1, Takako 0.

(Unless of course this was the universe's way of bringing the two of them together, but Takako didn't think the universe and all its ethereal wonders would really halt its supernovas and black holes long enough to meddle in the love life of two teenagers.)

Oh, right, she was still plastered up against Shinji, and she hedged a glance up at him. Just as she'd predicted, he was right on the cusp of saying something sarcastic, his eyes were crescent slits full of amusement. "Walk much?" he teased.

Remembering the repartee she and Shinji had developed over the previous twelve hours—he said something that embarrassed her and/or pissed her off, she ignored him and hid, and more specifically remembering what that _did not accomplish_, she made up her mind.

"I'm fine," Takako said, planting both feet solidly on the ground before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. "Actually, there is a problem." In response to his raised eyebrow, she continued. "I survived a twelve-hour-date with Shinji Mimura and all I get is this lousy front door moment?"

She didn't even give him a chance to respond, grabbing the front of his jacket (being pressed against him already, she had a good reach), pulling him down to her level (she was short) and pressing her lips to his. It took him exactly half a second to respond.

(She was beginning to wonder why she hadn't made out with him earlier because they could have spent the entire night doing this. But thoughts like that were distracting her from what Shinji was doing with his _tongue_ and it would just be rude not to give him her full attention.)

"Hey, Mim, it's about damn—OH," said Hiroki, realizing what he'd just walked in on.

Takako was actually so content with kissing Shinji she hadn't heard him, but Shinji had, and he separated (only because he didn't want Hiroki standing there while he made out with the guy's best friend). "Yo, Sugi," he said, saluting his friend.

Hiroki smiled in response, chuckling.

Takako followed Shinji's gaze and yelped. "How long have you been standing there!" she demanded.

"Long enough," Hiroki answered, looking disgruntled. "I take it your date went well?" He paused. "Why are you just getting home now? Where the hell were you guys all night?"

"Why are _you_ even here, DAD?" Takako asked pointedly, still holding tight to the front of Shinji's jacket.

"You wound me, I was on my best behavior," Shinji answered, mock-offended. "I told you what happened. Takako wanted me all to herself, and she paid the security guards off. They took off and left me alone with her. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Not too late to rectify that," Takako told him, her eyes flashing.

"Ugh," said Hiroki. "I'll be on my way… I prefer there to be secrets in our respective friendships, you guys…"

"No need, I should get going anyway. I'll let you two catch up on your gossiping," Shinji said, his eyes shining with evil mischief as he smiled at Hiroki. Hiroki just shook his head (used to this, of course).

"As for you, milady—" He tipped her chin up and kissed her once, pulling back far too quickly for Takako's taste, and smiled at her. "Call you later?"

"You had better," was all she could manage, and with a final grin and a slap to Hiroki's back, Shinji left.

Hiroki waved his hand in Takako's face. "Taka? You're smiling like a schoolgirl. I'm scared. Is the universe going to collapse on itself?"

Takako swatted his hand out of her face. "Thanks a lot, cockblock," she growled.

"_Excuse me_? Who's the one who convinced you to go out with Mim in the first place? That's right, Taka, me!" Hiroki tried to look outraged, but couldn't keep a straight face.

Takako held her glare, turning on her heel and unlocking the door to her house. "Fine. I'll write you a song of gratitude and perform it as soon as you get the lead out and ask Kayoko Whatserface out."

"WHAT?" Hiroki yelped, blushing all over, "Taka, that's not fair, you—I mean—"

"Tick tock," Takako answered, grinning maliciously. "Shower time. Bye bye!" She opened the door, winked at her best friend, and shut the door in his face.

Hiroki groaned. He should have known a Takamim alliance would lead to this… but at least he could take full credit.

And with that happy thought, he smiled and jogged back towards his own house, his mind already on his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Whew, do I know how to drag a story on, or what?<p>

Stay tuned, I've got a bunch of stuff planned; one's an M-rated Takamim (I KNOW RIGHT WHEN DOES THAT HAPPEN) so if you're interested, put me on Author Alert or whatever it's called so you get notified!

That being said, REVIEWS NOM NOM NOM


End file.
